


Fresh Hawkeye

by Merideath



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Pre-Darcy Lewis/Steve Rogers, mention of Steve Rogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 13:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/837333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merideath/pseuds/Merideath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Avengers are awkward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fresh Hawkeye

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ohmyloki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmyloki/gifts).



> This little drabble is all ohmyloki's fault. Honestly. Well that and My brain is really quite cracked, if you have read my fics before you should be well prepared to read this little fic. unbeta'd so all mistakes are my own. 
> 
> I'm so sorry.

Of all the wonders the Avengers nee Stark Tower had to offer the one thing Darcy loved most of all was the entertainment room in the Avengers communal floor. It had the most comfortable sofa in the world, or at least she thought so. Darcy had acquired the habit of falling asleep on the cushions every movie night. Or like now when she had a break from taking care of her work obsessed scientist and just needed to close her eyes for a little while. 

Darcy stretches out her toes, rubs her eyes with the heels of her hands. Idly wondering where her glasses have gone off to, she sits up and shoves the blue blanket off her legs. “Weird, where did you come from?” she asks the blanket and wouldn’t be all that surprised if it answered her back. 

For the record it doesn’t reply. She finds her glasses neatly folded on the end table next to her ipod, Starkphone and the book she had been reading before she fell asleep. “Steve,” she smiles and wiggles her feet under the coffee table but her shoes aren’t where she left them. Darcy is startled by the sounds emanating from the kitchen; pots and pans crashing together and a low voice...singing? 

She pushes her glasses up her nose and wanders down the hall to find Barton in the kitchen. Mixing bowls and implements cover the countertop. Viscous fluid drips down from an open cupboard, dried pasta in various shapes and splashes of something purple cover the polished kitchen floor. 

“In west Bremer county born and raised/ In a cornfield is where I spent most of my days,” Clint sings softly, ass wiggling as he stirs something in a pot on the stove. Darcy can’t help but gawp like a fish, it may not be the strangest thing she has seen since her association with mad scientists, demigods, and superheroes but it’s still high up on the list.

“Jarvis, am I dreaming or is this actually happening?” Darcy whispers as Clint tosses something up in the air and impales it on a kitchen knife.

“You are indeed awake, Miss Lewis,” the AI replies in the same quiet voice.

“I got in one little fight and joined in the service./ Coulson said "You're moving to New York. Welcome to S.H.I.E.L.D." 

“You sure ‘bout that, Jarv?”

“Yes, Miss Lewis.”

“You getting this on camera?”

“Of course, Miss Lewis,” the AI replies and Darcy grins.

“I pulled up to the Tower about seven or eight/ And I yelled to Banner "Yo, homes smell you later!” Clint sings thrusting his hips forward and tapping a wooden spoon on the counter. A small eggplant rolls off the counter and lands beside Barton’s left boot. “Aw, eggplant.” 

.....

Fresh Hawkeye

Now this is the story all about how  
My life got flipped, turned upside down  
And I'd like to take a minute to sit and look through ledgers  
I'll tell you how I became the archer of a team called the Avengers

In west Bremer county born and raised  
In a cornfield is where I spent most of my days  
Chilling out, maxing, relaxing with no purpose  
And all shooting some arrows outside of the circus  
When my brother and some guys, they were up to no good  
Started making trouble in my neighbourhood  
I got in one little fight and joined in the service.  
Coulson said "You're moving to New York. Welcome to S.H.I.E.L.D." 

I whistled for a quinjet and when it came near the  
License plate said "Stark" and had Black Widow in the mirror  
If anything I could say that this fate was rare  
But I thought nah, forget it, yo homes to HQ! 

I pulled up to the Tower about seven or eight  
And I yelled to Banner "Yo, homes smell you later!"  
Looked at my team Captain I was finally there  
To sit on my nest as a master assassin of the Avengers!


End file.
